Love You
by Fu uzumaki
Summary: Naruto has been in an disfuntional relationship with Sai for 3 years. He keeps forgiving and forgetting what he has done to him but Sasuke can't. Will he finally tell Naruto his feelings or leave Naruto in a relationship with no love. Rated M, lemon, and i guess SaiNaru


Fu: Hello everyone I'm back and this time with a chapter story! And with us this time is Sasuke AND Naruto! ^-^

Naruto: Hello everyone! Happy to meet you! :D

Sasuke: hn.

Fu: now this story will have lemon because I was inspired by this artist named Jasu and her drawings are crazy Bombastic! Anywho here's the deal:

Summary: Unfortunately Naruto starts dating Sai, a player. It's been 3 years of cheating and abuse but Naruto just keeps forgiving and forgetting thinking that Sai is the one. His friend of 10 years Sasuke is Sai's cousin and has been secretly in love with Naruto from the first day he met him. He's been putting up with them being together and has had a funny feeling about Sai. Will he finally tell Naruto his feelings?

Naruto: you let me go out with Sai out of all people!

Sasuke: yea wtf!?

Fu: listen if it makes you feel any better ter is no lemon between you and Sai ok

Naruto: I mean I guess…

Sasuke: hn.

Warnings: boy x boy content don't like well… why the fuck did you come here? Lemon, hot man sex all that jazz. Naruto (uke, innocent) Sasuke (seme, possessive)

Disclaimer: Bitch plz after the final battle they

would have had sex for hours!

Everyone is at least 18-19

Enjoy!

Love You…

Ch 1.

Naruto came out of the bathroom after a nice relaxing shower. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that hung done to his knees with a pair of black boxers. They seemed to hug his feminine hips nicely. However, his cheek had a spreading purple bruise to match the bruised and swollen nose he sported.

He slid into the shared bed of his and his boyfriend of 3 years Sai. He had come home from work unsurprisingly late, pissed and horny. To say the least, he had thoroughly fucked and abused Naruto. He then left for bed soon after leaving Naruto a disfigured mess on the cool hardwood floor.

Naruto sat in bed staring at the cracked ceiling. Thinking and wondering.

"I missed what we had before…before all of this." Naruto started to feel the sting of tears while reminiscing about 3 years ago.

**Flash Back!**

"Shit I'm late! Again!" He just had gym on the first floor and the bell for next class was just on the verge of ringing. His class just had to be on the fourth floor didn't it; he also just had to have gym last period too!

"Goddamn it!" he sped to the fourth floor with god-like speed. While not paying attention to his surroundings he bumped into someone.

"Shit why don't you watch where your"- He stopped in his tracks after he looked at him closely.

He had sleek black hair to match his onyx colored eyes. He dressed in a tight leather t-shirt that cut just above his abdomen. His black skin tight jeans hugs his hips like a second skin. It finished with black combat boots.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" the dark man purred. It seemed he had gotten of the ground while Naruto was checking him out. With a smile on his face he helped him up off the ground.

"Umm…. H-hi. I'm N-Naruto" Naruto stuttered.

"So why are you in such a hurry beautiful"

"I-I need to get to class… you know Mrs. Kurenai's biology class" Naruto stated " Are you late too?"

"Nah, I'm just skipping. How 'bout you join me babe, skipping one class won't hurt you know?" he wound around Naruto and grabbed his ass.

"Well… ok!" Naruto blushed

While making their way down the stairs, he whispered in Naruto's ear and purred

"And by the way call me Sai."

**Flash Back!**

He sobbed into the pillow he had resting on. He had cheated on, abused, and seduced Naruto for a whole 3 years but he just couldn't find it in him to end it between them. Maybe if he waited long enough he would finally hear those 3 special words he has been telling him for years.

"I love you…" and with that Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

Fu: Sooooo whatcha think!?

Naruto: well… I don't want to be with Sai and why do I "love" him if he abuses, cheats, and uses m as a toy.

Fu: well it's suppose to create drama you know?

Sasuke: No

Fu: Well no one asked you

Sasuke: plus ***pulls Naruto closer** * I would never hurt my Naruto. He too precious to me for that kind of treatment.

Naruto: O Sasuke ***epic make-out session***

Fu: ok before this goes any further bye for now

Naruto: Ah! Sa-SASUKE!

Fu: JA-NE!


End file.
